


Anyone with pain

by livrelibre



Series: After Elimination Dance (an intermission) [41]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Crack, Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Referernce to character death, suicide Also I seem to remember someone has done something like this before but I can’t remember so apologies if I’m biting anybody’s style.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anyone with pain

**Author's Note:**

> Referernce to character death, suicide Also I seem to remember someone has done something like this before but I can’t remember so apologies if I’m biting anybody’s style.

Manpain haiku (boo hoo)

Last Time Lord, alone,  
save Companions who don’t  
count, being mortal.

Abused, unloved, left  
by suicidal love, even  
soulbonded horse pales.

Scarr-ed fire child cries  
in rain “My honor!” but no  
one takes him seriously.

Mom dead on ceiling,  
family divided, demons,  
deals, hell. Single tear.  



End file.
